


Epilogue no one asked for

by itsnotbritneybutstillabitch



Series: You light the way [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch/pseuds/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch
Summary: Hey again! I did write the last chapter I had in my mind, but I didn't want to mess up the other one, so I added it as if it were a different work.If you're happy with the other ending, don't read this one, but I needed closure for them.If you're here and you haven't read the other one, maybe you'll get lost.Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!(Sorry for the mistakes)





	Epilogue no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I did write the last chapter I had in my mind, but I didn't want to mess up the other one, so I added it as if it were a different work.  
> If you're happy with the other ending, don't read this one, but I needed closure for them.  
> If you're here and you haven't read the other one, maybe you'll get lost.  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!  
> (Sorry for the mistakes)

It’s been almost three months. And God, what three months.

 

It hadn’t been butterflies and unicorns.

 

The first month the distance between them was enough for all the girls to notice. It wasn't the distance they used to have before talking that day on the roof, but there were embarrassment and respect.

 

Sometimes one of them just said an internal joke, they were the only ones who could understand it, just to make the other smile, stolen looks. It was cordial, but it was cold.

 

The wanting of starting a conversation, laughing together, hugging as they used; but having those thoughts on the back of their mind, that tension every time they were around.

 

Chloe was feeling better. Aubrey's visits every two weeks really helped, and not only Chloe but all the girls. Things with Stacie were better than ever, anyone with ears could tell that, especially CR, who had to move from her own room when Aubrey was there.

 

But then Christmas happened. All the girls were back with their families for a few days until meeting all again to celebrate New Year’s Eve together in some random club in Atlanta.

 

Those days they were away, Beca and Chloe had kept contact by texts. Beca would write something and Chloe would answer many hours later, even a day later.

 

But New Year’s Eve was better than expected.

 

“You will be okay with going out?” Stacie asked Chloe. This was the first time they’d be drinking out since the incident a month and a half ago.

 

“Yeah, I’m doing better now,” she shook her head.

 

She did was getting better, but she still had that voice inside her head reminding her what happened every time she thought about having a party or having a drink.

 

She really wanted a night out with the girls, it was their last New Year’s Eve as college students and even though they talked about having meetings every month after graduation, they all knew it would be difficult to be like that again.

 

They had some drinks at the Bella house before heading to the pub. Both Beca and Chloe were on their second drink. They weren’t drunk, but they a little bit tipsy, sitting across each other on their living room when Fat Amy started playing their Spotify list, the one Beca did their second year and the one they were updating almost every week.

 

When the girls had been dancing for a while, and most of them were already drunk, ready to head out.

 

“Chloe, wait,” she turned around just before making her way out of the house to see Beca walking through her.

 

“It’s everything okay?” but before she could end the sentence she was wrapped between Beca’s arms in a soft hug that made herself melt into it.

 

She placed a kiss on Chloe’s temple and left her hand wrapped on her friend’s waist while they walked out.

 

“I didn’t have time to see you.” She lied. She really missed her friend, she was missing her friend and she couldn’t handle that situation anymore.

 

She wasn't the touchy one, that was Chloe's work, but she knew she needed to take the first step to be like they were before. Most of the topics they really needed to talk about were taboo. They needed to talk about what was going on between them, the weird behavior that had with each other. They needed to talk about their feelings for each other because Beca was sure hers hadn't changed at all.

 

Beca knew that Chloe was still having a hard time with what happened, and it hurt that she didn’t trust her to rely on.

 

They had a really nice time that night. They were together and nothing else really mattered, they danced and laughed as nothing had happened.

 

Since that day, they got closer and closer. It started with random kisses on the cheek before and after the practice, and every once in a while, casual hugs that felt like they were alone in the world.

 

Another important night was the first movie night the Bellas had together after New Year’s Eve.

 

Beca got out late from the station, she already texted the Bellas that she had to cover half of Jesse’s shift. Things between them were getting better as well, Jesse was getting close with a new girl and he seemed happy.

 

Beca ran the way to the house, she wanted to enjoy the months she had left with the people she loved.

 

“Okay, I’ll go change and I’ll be back, what shitty movie are we watching today?” Beca said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Run fast Hobbit, we won’t wait for you any longer!” CR said before she moved her handful of popcorn to her mouth.

 

“We have to wait for her! We chose the movie in her honor,” Amy answered.

 

“Why am I afraid to ask?” she said mostly for herself. She didn’t wait for an answer and she got changed as fast as she could.

 

When she was back again, the lights of the living room were already off and the movie was on pause at the beginning, showing the title.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? The fucking Hobbit?” She groaned and rolled her eyes, “Come on guys! We’ve been over this, and this movie is like 5 hours.” Beca complained.

 

“Come on! Most time you spend with us,” Stacie blinked to her as the other girls laughed.

 

Beca scanned the room looking for a place to sit, and of course, everyone had their own place to sit: CR, Stacie, Jessica, and Ashely were sharing one of the couches; Amy was sitting on her own armchair (no one wanted to share with her); Lilly was on the floor (if she was even there); and the other couch with Flo, Legacy, and Chloe, of course.

 

She made her way to her seat as usual, in between Legacy and Chloe, who had already left some space on the couch for her.

 

Beca wrapped the blanket she shared with Chloe over her legs, the movie had already started, but she could only focus on Chloe next to her. Her anxiety was kicking in, maybe Chloe needed her space from her, maybe she shouldn’t have sat there, maybe that wasn’t the moment; but all her thoughts shot down when she could feel Chloe’s eyes on her, softly smiling as she held her hand. It was just a look, but it was more than enough.

 

Almost two hours later and the movie was getting interesting (she would never admit that out loud), and the other girls seem to enjoy it too. It was then when she felt Chloe's sleepy head to lean on her shoulder.

 

She didn't even pay attention to the movie anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about a month ago. Things were getting better and better.

 

They were back on hanging out and spending time in each other bedrooms at night like they used to, but it was one night that was different.

 

Beca was sleeping poorly. She just recorded Legacy’s song and she’d been working to make that song the one that would open her future as a music producer. She wanted to produce the perfect song for Emily, for trusting her, she wanted to produce it for all the people who’d said she was wasting her time, but mostly, she wanted to do it for herself, she wanted to prove that she could do it, that she was following the right path.

 

Beca was sitting on Chloe’s desk, working on her music while her friend was studying on her bed, secretly watching her work. Every single gesture had a different meaning and they all were con Chloe’s dictionary.

 

She noticed how Beca craned her neck and stretched her shoulder and her arms as she groaned silently in pain.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe asked.

 

“What?” Beca removed the headphones from her ears and left them on her neck.

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked again, trying to hide her smile.

 

“Yeah, my back is as tired as I am,” she smiled, “in three days I’ll play it to my boss and I’ll sleep if he likes it. I’m almost done anyway.” She stretched her back again.

 

“Let me see it,” Chloe stood up and moved behind Beca massaging he shoulders.

 

"Shit," Beca hissed when she felt pressure on her. Her back was killing her.

 

“God, Becs you shouldn’t sit all those hours straight, I’d be surprised if your back wouldn’t be killing you!” Chloe kept massaging the back on her friend while she could feel her pain.

 

“Come on, Becs,” she pushed away, “Lay on my bed, I’ll give you a massage, you can’t be like this or you won’t be able to get up tomorrow.”

_‘Becs’_ that’s all that Beca could hear and focus on. She finally said it. Twice. After two months she could hear it again and she got it on repeat on her mind as an unconscious smile appeared on her face.

 

“What?” Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Beca shook her head trying to focus on the conversation.

 

“Save your work and lay in my bed, I’ll try to fix that back,”

 

Beca did as she said. With that word replaying a hundred times per second in her head she didn’t even have time to think about what was about to happen.

 

It was when she felt Chloe’s knees on each side of her body, straddling and her, hands pitting pressure all over her back when she was brought back to reality.

 

She groaned at the pain out of her tense back, a pain that was decreasing as Chloe moved her magical hands.

 

Beca was eyes closed, she could feel her back improving with every touch and squeeze from her best friend. She was so tired and that was so relaxing she was falling asleep, but that situation at the same time, made her want to lose her mind and crash her friend to the nearest wall and kiss her deeply like if there was no tomorrow.

 

She woke up the next morning, a familiar smell in a familiar bed and red hair next to her face. She didn't know when she fell asleep last night, somewhen during the massage.

 

Before she could do anything, Chloe turned around trying to open her eyes. Chloe smiled when she saw her best friend still lying next to her, who smiled back to her.

 

“Good morning, Becs,” she brushed her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Beca cleared her throat, “I don’t know when I fell asleep yesterday, I’m sorry,”

 

“When I realized you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you up,”

 

“You could have though, I didn’t want to bother you, I’m so-“

 

“I didn’t want to, and you’re not,” she smiled again.

 

They didn’t need words, they just stared at each other, smiles escaping from her mouths every now and then until their alarm rang.

 

* * *

 

 

That night was the party. The first acapella party since the incident. After all the moves they had to make, they got that asshole suspended, so they didn’t have to worry to find him or deal with him anymore.

 

The party was fine, they were tipsy and having a nice time. Beca was dancing in between CR and Stacie when she went out of the crowd to get another drink. And there she was, with those black jeans and that red blouse, Chloe talking with that guy.

 

She was smiling to something he said, and he seemed nice, at least Chloe seemed to be okay and having fun. Beca didn’t want to be in between, so she grabbed her drink and left them alone. Before she left, she located Fat Amy making out with Bumper and Legacy talking to Benji close to where Chloe was talking to that guy, so she knew they would be around if something was wrong.

 

She made her way to where the others were, but she turned around again, to see Chloe's smile one last time. But that wasn't the best moment. Instead of her best friend, she saw how that tall guy leaned and kissed Chloe. It was just a second, and Beca turned around as fast as she could to head back to her friends.

 

She was glad she had the drink on her hand, maybe it would open the knot on her throat and push away the tears for a while.

 

She was happy Chloe was finally moving on and feeling better and seeing Chloe happy made her happy. But she needed more time than she initially expected to move on from her, to get her out of her mind, and at moments like that, it was hard.

 

“What happened?” Stacie asked when she saw Beca’s face.

 

“What?” she shook her head.

 

“It looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” the other girls laughed.

 

“God, I’ve seen Amy and Bumper, don’t even ask about it,” she lied as she forced a smile.

 

The girls laughed at that statement, any of them wanted to picture that on their heads. It was easier that way for Beca. Chloe and she had made a long way to where they were, almost as where they were before all of that happened, and she didn't want to mess that out talking with the girls.

 

Several songs and a drink later Beca told the girls she was tired, and she was heading home, and most girls joined her. Amy was lost somewhere, and Ashley and Jessica said they’d stay a little bit longer. They found Emily, right where she was before, talking to Benji.

 

“Hey, Em,” Beca interrupted them, “we’re heading home, are you coming?”

 

“I think I’ll stay here a little longer,” she looked at Benji, who was smiling at her.

 

“Okay then,” she smiled at them. Benji was such a good guy. “Have fun, dudes.”

 

Before joining the other girls, who were waiting some feet away, Beca had time for the last question.

 

“Have you seen Chloe, by chance? I haven’t seen her in a while,”

 

Emily didn’t have to say anything, she just had to point behind Beca, where Chloe was making her way over them.

 

“Thanks,” Beca mouthed before making her way to Chloe.

 

“Hey! Finally,” the redhead hugged her, “I’ve been looking for you for forever!”

 

“Last time I saw you, you were talking with that guy.” Beca tried to not revive that kiss. “Anyway, we’re leaving, and I wanted to tell you, Jess and Ashley are staying, if you want to stay too,”

 

“I’m coming with you,” she started walking to where the other girls were waiting.

 

“I thought you’d stay with that guy,” Beca said after a while. They were walking down the Barden campus, the girls in front of them arguing about anything, and them some feet away. “He seemed nice.”

 

“He was,” Chloe smiled. “I really had fun, but it just didn’t work.”

 

“Why’s that?” Beca looked at her worried.

 

“Well, I was alright, until he kissed me.” Her eyes on the road in front of her. “I told him that’s not how I wanted to end my night,” Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and looked at her out of the corner of her eye, “or whom.”

 

They slept together that night. Not by accident, but because Chloe asked. Beca almost forgot what it was like to lay while hugging Chloe, but she was sure it was the best feeling in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, I'll let you sleep now," Beca said as she was she collected all the stuff she had on Chloe's room. "It's late and you look tired."

 

“Will you stay the night?”

 

This was a usual question lately. They’ve been sleeping together many days this past month, somehow, something felt different today.

 

“Are you sure?” Beca raised her eyebrow. “It’s like the second time this week,”

 

“I do,” she smiled briefly before leaving some space so Beca would lay next to her.

 

They were facing each other in the dark, close. They could feel each other’s breaths on their own lips, terrified to think how near they were to each other.

 

“Thanks,” Chloe whispered.

 

“For what?”  


“For everything,” she said as she kissed the border of Beca’s lips and turned around so Beca would hug her, as they always did.

 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Beca hissed against the back of Chloe’s neck.

 

It was around 2 am and Beca wasn’t able to sleep. She really enjoyed her time with Chloe, but there were some nights where her anxiety wouldn’t stop. Somehow, she was afraid of falling asleep and wake up again in the nightmare she lived 3 months ago.

 

Beca sighted and shook her head trying to shut the voices in her head. Her eyes looking at the roof above her, looking for answers for the mystery in her mind.

 

She turned to Chloe again and ran her arm around her friend’s body, the same position they were two hours ago. Beca ran her fingers through Chloe’s abdomen to find her t-shirt partially up and landing her fingers over the skin of her abs.

 

She froze for a moment. Her all body tensed until she was able to react and started to brush lightly her thumb over the warm skin and breathing against Chloe’s hair. Her eyes were closed and her mind somewhere else, until she felt Chloe’s hand on top of hers, squeezing lightly.

 

Beca heart started beating fast, like if it were going to jump out of her chest. Chloe's moved both hands up of her torso. Beca could feel Chloe's ribs under her hand, chills all over her body until she could feel the braless curvature of Chloe's chest.

 

The silent room was interrupted by a sharply inhale from both girls at the touch. Chloe moved Beca’s thumb, encouraging her to move it over her sensitive skin.

 

Beca started moving her finger shyly, firstly moving over the side of the other woman’s boob and moving her finger higher with every touch until she finally arrived at her nipple, brushing it lightly at the beginning and stroking them as she felt Chloe’s needs.

 

Beca’s heart was almost out of her chest, the slushy kisses against the back of Chloe’s neck, evolved on wet open-mouthed breaths against the other woman’s ear.

 

Before Beca could even react, Chloe turned around to smash their lips together, her hand on Beca’s cheek, running her finger modestly against her cheekbone. It was simple, just their lips together, but they both melted at the touch, unable to move.

 

It was when Beca rubbed her hand against Chloe's breast when the older woman kissed her again, open-mouthed this time capturing Beca's lips on her own, gasps escaping from their mouths.

 

Beca was able to move and place herself in between Chloe’s legs, like the last time, going deeply into the kiss, tongue brushing Chloe’s lips as a moan escaped from the back of her throat.

 

Kisses traveled all over her jaw, going up until she arrived her ear and captured the older woman's lobe in between her tooth, running her tongue against the curvature for a second before returning to crash their lips together.

 

Beca felt Chloe's hand on hers again, moving it, this time moving faster than before. Beca broke the kiss to focus on the journey of her hand, moving from the breasts down the ribcage and passing over Chloe's navel. Another gasp got out of her mouth when she arrived at Chloe's waistband pants.

 

Their faces were inches away, breaths against their mouths and Beca’s hair all over the older woman’s face. Beca landed her forehead on Chloe’s, finding the intimacy she was looking for.

 

“Are you sure?” Beca tried to catch her breath.

 

Chloe only was able to nod. “Please,” She said with a raspy voice Beca had never heard.

 

They stood like that for a moment, catching their breaths, that felt like forever for Chloe.

 

“Are you?” Chloe asked, anxious at the lack of response, “do you want to? I mean-“ She didn’t want to force Beca to do something she didn’t want to, but all it was gone when Beca nodded and leaned down for another kiss.

 

She moved one hand to Chloe’s tights rising her left leg as she rocked her hips against the other woman's, who moaned at the contact before capturing her lips in between her teeth.

 

Beca moved up, and Chloe opened her eyes when she felt the lack of contact, to see Beca straddling her.

 

She moved her hands to Chloe’s waist and lifted her t-shirt until she removed it and dropped it on the floor, just to remove hers and dropping it next to the other one, Chloe’s eyes never leaving her, enjoying every detail of Beca’s moves.

 

She went down again for another kiss, her tongue all above Chloe’s mouth, making the other woman moan.

 

She made her way down, starting from her jaw, down her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking hard. The sounds Chloe was making only encouraged her more, she wanted to hear her enjoy.

 

Her next stop was on her chest. It started with wet kisses around the nipple until she could sense the woman under her getting impatient. She ran her tongue over the sensitive point and she could feel Chloe curling under her. Her hands scratching Beca’s lower back and her hips jumping to feel more contact.

 

Beca ran her hangs over the sides of Chloe’s hips removing her pants and her underwear with it until the woman under her was naked.

 

She placed soaked kisses on the hip bones and the tights of the redhead, feeling the movements the woman was making to feel more contact and releasing the tension she was building up.

 

She let herself go and moved her mouth to Chloe’s center feeling the jump and the moan the older got out when she felt the contact. Beca knew she needed to hurry, Chloe wouldn’t hold back any longer.

 

She introduced a finger on Chloe’s core, reading her and making the moves Chloe needed.

 

“Becs, please I- GOD” Hands on Beca’s hair, keeping her close.

 

In a minute, she had Chloe's body rocking under her. Screaming in pleasure, holding her close, feeling the rush traveling all over her body as well.

 

Beca connected her lips to Chloe once the older woman relaxed in between her arms. It was a soft kiss, trying to tell her how she felt with no words, non-verbal communication has always worked for them.

 

“Was it okay? Are you okay?” Beca said when she broke apart.

 

Chloe’s smile only grew bigger, “more than okay,” she put Beca’s hair behind her ear just before rolling over her and moving in between her thighs.

 

"I love you, too," Chloe said to see a sincere smile in Beca's face before leaning for another kiss while she removed her pants with her hands.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you have a good day!!


End file.
